Irelia
Age:28 Race: Houri Bio: Raised as an Eros priest by her mother Lamba, she grew up a devote follower of the ways of Eros. She soon set off with a group of adherents to build a cathedral dedicated to the goddess of a love and through her journey she found and adopted a young boy named Azazel, who had red hair and dark skin. When asked by her fellow adherent why she took an interest in the boy she would say that she felt compelled to do so. Thus from then on Irelia raised Azazel like her own child and like her mother did for her, she taught Azazel the ways of Eros along with reading and writing. They spent 5 years together and Azazel became a very lovable boy who was kind to all. THe peace did not last for when Azazel turned 8 a large group of Mamono attacked the village their temple was located in and Irelia found herself on the verge of transforming into a Mamono. Then Tragically Azazel stabs her in the heart killing her and cursing him. It was in this moment that Irelia felt hatred for the first time as her body lost life. 10 years passed after these events and Irelia suddenly rose from the dead with barely any memories of what caused her death, but she knew one thing. She wants those who cause pain in the name of justice to suffer for what they done. She now wanders the land collect those who died holding a strong grudge towards those who killed them and offers to help them fulfill their revenge if they assist her in obtaining hers. Through this offer she gains the abilities and knowledge of those she takes in and those under her gain the ability to materialize and share there abilities of those in her ranks. There is conflict among her ranks as she has taken in spirits who have taken a liking to her and wish for her to gain her memories back and find out what she lost before blindly fulfilling her revenge, while the other spirits only wish to use her just to fulfill her revenge and achieve the goals they couldn't in their past life. Recently she and Azazel met again which caused the malicious spirits inside her to go on a rampage but Azazel and Aron managed to save her by severing the link using Aron's power and with help of a few spirits inside Irelia that wished to save her. after the battle Azazel takes her to his and Elena's home, where Elena and Eros turn the Revenant into a houri. Personality In her first life Irelia was a very kindhearted, hard working individual who believed love could save anyone and sought to spread this belief. This is the reason she adopted both Uzziel and Azazel. She also is very motherly in nature and the two children use to call her that when they were younger. She also choose to see the good in people, even if they seemed like a lost cause like Alexander. After rising from the dead she has seemed to have lost compassion for those who have killed many and almost seems cold and disinterested in those around her. Yet some of the spirits inside her can still sense remnants of the kind girl inside her. Which came out a bit when she reunited with Uzziel Abilities remnants She gains the knowledge and abilities of the spirits she takes into her body and as long as they are connected with her they cannot be killed by normal methods. Even after becoming a houri this knowledge has stayed with her. Death count She can see the amount of people a person has killed. empathy link THis is the technique she uses to link her soul to those she wishes to help. So far a man by the name of Aron is the only one who could severe these links. SHe has also proven to still poses poltergeist like abilities such as telekinesis. Category:Characters Category:Sink Lover's OC